


the beginning of the end

by kyloben10



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Azula Week, Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abandonment, Child Azula (Avatar), Child Neglect, Child Zuko (Avatar), Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Crazy Azula (Avatar), Fights, Firebending & Firebenders, Firelord Azula (Avatar), Flash Fic, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Lightningbending & Lightningbenders (Avatar), Loss of Parent(s), Minor Character(s), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Azula (Avatar), Parent-Child Relationship, Prompt Fic, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Random & Short, Relationship(s), Short, Short One Shot, Sibling Rivalry, So many tags, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Last Agni Kai (Avatar), There Can Be Only One, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloben10/pseuds/kyloben10
Summary: Azula’s coronation is interrupted by the arrival of Zuko and Katara when the former challenges her to an Agni Kai.
Kudos: 7





	the beginning of the end

‘There’s something off about her. I can’t explain it but she’s slipping.’ I’ll give you slipping, brother.

.

The fragrant evening breeze stirred the lanterns flickering in the courtyard, the wind tunnelling and whistling through the empty stands. The distant sound of wind chimes hummed against the jarring silence prevailing in the courtyard. Indeed, the tranquil exterior of the structure posed a macabre contrast to the uneasy atmosphere inside. The sanguine embers of the retreating sunset cast distorted shadows upon the two shrouded figures kneeling opposite each other, the metallic clasps of their clothing glinting in the apocalyptic sunlight. This would appear to be a normal duel to any ignorant passer-by, yet this time the stakes were so much higher. Instead of the resolution of some petty disagreement, this duel, successor versus usurper, would determine the future of the Fire Nation. This was no duel, it was an Agni Kai, and Azula was determined to win.

.

‘It’s not like I could lose, in any case - especially to him’, she muttered to herself, fighting off a cloying headache, the faint tang of spice in the air causing her mind to fog. At least, that’s what she told herself. _Zuko was never able to match my fighting prowess, even if our mother was always on his side. This should be-‘_

.

She was wrenched violently from her thoughts by the snarl of a drum, and careening round, she turned her attention to her opponent himself, standing before her like a lost dog. Immediately she noted that his right foot was planted into the dirt much too far back to be able to fight efficiently, and his overall stance was unforgivably sloppy. Azula would have expected more of a young Fire Nation trainee. Now it was her turn to step into position. She swayed, stumbled briefly, removing her crimson cape with a flourish and throwing him what she believed to be a thoroughly pitiful yet assertive glare. Aggressively flexing the subtly defined ropes of muscle along her back and arms, she huffed, blowing strands of jagged hair out of her line of sight. _You always liked my hair how it used to be before - when there was never a hair out of place - didn’t you, mother? Zuko always was your little performing monkey, wasn’t he?_ Bolstered by the small consolation of the empty comfort of knowing she had chosen to idolise her father instead, Azula flashed Zuko a wicked grin, before swinging her arms, fingertips curled, around from the side, sweeping her right palm slightly above her left and expertly settling into the basic fighting stance. _Perhaps I can take him by surprise, she thought. Let’s see if that band of traitors has managed to teach him any new tricks._

.

In one rapid motion, Azula whirled in a tight circle, catching Zuko begin to react out of the corner of her eye as she rotated with a frenzied, gaping grin. As the first bolt of blue lightning darted from her fingertips, and as Zuko responded with his own wave of searing flame, a wave of excruciating pleasure washed over her as she watched her azure flames steadily begin to triumph. _Father, I promise to make you proud._ The Agni Kai had begun.


End file.
